quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Bouncing Betty
The Bouncing Betty is a Weapon that is similar in appearance, sound, and functionality to a Grenade Launcher. Instead of launching a grenade that explodes after a bit of time, however, this Weapon shall launch a grenade that waits for an entity to walk nearby it. Once something enters its proximity, it will explode into a giant cluster of Nail projectiles. This Weapon can be selected by using impulse 71. While the Bouncy Betty does not have a pickup message, it is acquired when the player gets a Grenade Launcher. Note that the Bouncy Betty is a separate entity however; using a cheat to acquire a Grenade Launcher will not give the player a Bouncy Betty. This Weapon is inspired by the movie Blown Away. This Weapon was created by John Allensworth as part of XTRAWEAPONS and is likely an update to the earlier broken Bouncing Betty's for QUAKE. Strategy Unlike the standard Grenade Launcher, projectiles shall bounce off opponents, meaning this should be fired in order to deploy a trap on the ground. Note that you can cause your own Bouncing Betty to go off, so you should take care that you aren't just cutting off your only escape route. Do note that it is pretty easy for a player to avoid one of these if they are paying attention, the radius that it explodes is far enough away that a player will likely not take damage if they take things slow. This therefore works best against Monster AI that won't care about the player's traps, or a Multiplayer opponent that has been distracted and thus is less likely to notice a grenade placed on the ground. While less likely that the player will cause injury to their opponent, the amount of damage that can be done is quite devastating. A single shot can destroy a Fiend if timed right, a player with 100 Health can easily be killed by this alone. Properties Advantages * Powerful; causing more damage than any vanilla Weapon, the player is guaranteed a frag if this injures a normal player. * Useful as a quick trap, such as when an opponent is chasing a player. Disadvantages * The explosion radius is pretty much as far as a normal grenade. Very easy to avoid injury. * The Nails are almost entirely negligible, they tend to fly into the air more often than provide danger for the opponent. * The Bouncing Betty only lasts a few seconds, making it not the best at providing a permanent trap. * Requires multiple types of Ammo, making it more demanding than most other Weapons out there. * Cannot be used directly on an opponent. If they are close enough to hit them, the player is better off using a Grenade Launcher. * An opponent can trigger the Bouncing Betty from a relatively safe distance, but the owner will only have the Bouncing Betty explode when they are next to it, making it far more lethal for the owner. Death Messages Death by Own Bouncing Betty *''"Player" becomes bored with life'' Death by Enemy Bouncing Betty *''"Player" says hello to "Attacker"'s Bouncing Betty'' *''"Player" was gibbed by "Attacker"'s Bouncing Betty'' (if target is Gibbed) Sounds __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake custom weapons